Torture: The 76th Hunger Games: SYOT
by TheInitiateTributeDemigod
Summary: This years games will be the most tortuous. No volunteers, mentors or sponsors. SYOT open.
1. Chapter 1

**President Snow's**

 **POV**

I stare coldly into Katniss Everdeen's cold grey eyes, holding my gun in front of her face. Finger on the trigger as she is tied to the silver pole. I see the fear in her eyes as the bullet escapes the gun with a bang. Her head drops and her dark hair covers her bloody face. She, every victor and every rebel have been executed. But hers was extra special. It was made mandatory viewing for all of Panem. I can feel the panic of the districts as they watch her dead body be dragged off the stage.

''Citizens of Panem. In preparation for the reapings next week, I felt it necessary to address…'' I pause. ''Rules for this year. Now that all the past victors have been executed we have decided there will be no mentors for the tributes this year''.

The crowd gasp in horror for the districts.

''In addition there will be no volunteering from any district nor will Capitol citizens be allowed to sponsor tributes'' I announce.

That last rule seems to shock the Capitol the most. They look scared, worried and even angry.

''I understand this is not the ideal rules for the viewers but after the events of this past year, I'm afraid I must punish the districts cruelly'' I explain.

They seem to calm down, but a few people are crying and I even hear a scream of anger. I walk of the stage and into my sleek, black limousine. Inside I find my new head Gamemaker, Crystal Ambrite. She used to work beneath Plutarch Havensbee and in fact she turned him into me.

''I applaud you on your speech'' she says running a hand through her straight, long black hair.

She always seems to be trying to lure you into something. What with her extreme beauty and cold, calculating personality.

''Why thank you Crystal'' I say.

''I the arena and mutts are all ready for this year's games Sir'' she tells me.

'They better be horrifying or you know what happens' I threaten.

'Oh don't worry the tributes will be soiling themselves the second they get in the arena' Crystal laughs.

''Of course, I don't doubt it for a minute. These games will be the greatest the Capitol has ever seen'' I say with pride.

 **A/N: So this is a SYOT. I am only taking tributes sent to me via PM. Also this is not first come first serve. Only the best get picked. Below I have the form and I will also put on my profile later. That being said I have no limit of tributes per person but just know all of your tributes won't get picked. But submit as many as you want.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Backup District(s):**

 **Appearance (body type, hair, facial structure etc.):**

 **Personality (be descriptive):**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Reaction To Being Reaped:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Strategy for Games:**

 **Open to Allies:**

 **Open to Romance:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses (same or more than strengths):**

 **Token (optional):**

 **Anything Else:**


	2. Chapter 2

President Snow's POV

I stare at the large television in my office. It was only small but it was definitely an act of rebellion. I just finished watching the reapings. The rebels just won't quit. I place my elbows on my desk and shove my face into my hands. Why does this have to happen? Why during the reapings that all of Panem will see if Crystal wasn't quick enough. Speaking of Crystal she walks through the shimmering glass doors of my office. Her sleek black hair is tied in a bun as usual.

'Did you get to edit out the incident?' I ask.

'Of course I did, can't have the districts rebelling again after one year. Can we?' she answers.

'Was there any issues after the reaping?' I question her.

'In the districts no. In the control room, yes' she tells me.

'What happened?' I ask dully.

'A Gamemaker was moved by this disgusting act of betrayal and attacked another Gamemaker' she says angrily.

'Kill them I really don't care that much' I order her.

'Before I go I wanted to applaud you on your excellent choices for the games this year' she says right before she leaves. Something about the way she said that last sentence makes me feel uneasy… I'll have to keep an eye on her.

She must have meant the rigged reaping balls. Obviously I had to make sure people who had been somehow linked to the rebellion were disposed of. Most of the tributes are either a child of a rebel or a rebel themselves. A few aren't but are still linked to the rebellion most likely without knowing it.

I gaze upon the beautiful arena map on my computer screen. My favourite part of the games was always the arena. I remember every single one. The underground caverns of the twenty seventh and the dying forest from the fiftieth Hunger Games were my personal favourites. But this year's would put those and every other past arena to shame. Even the mutts were more extreme than any others. I am looking forward to the tributes fear.

 **A/N: Ok I have very few tributes, I need more. I'm giving everyone a limit of three but you can submit as many as you want. Also I'm making a deadline of June 8th because I don't want to have to a long time for more tributes. I also just want to let you know if you don't review a decent amount it could reflect on your tribute in the games.**

 **How did you feel about President Snow's uneasiness about Crystal?**

 **What do you think the act of rebellion was?**

 **What do you think the arena is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal Ambrite's POV**

I sigh as I plop down onto the couch. I hate my job, I hate what I do for it and I hate everyone who I work with. I remember how I used to be full of enthusiasm for the games. How I dreamed of being head Gamemaker. Until I saw what we planned for this year's. Every last inch of it is disgusting. The mutts, the landscape even the weather. I know I helped make it but, I guess I hadn't realised how awful it truly was until it became complete. I'm ashamed to say I helped.

But what can I do about? I've kept up my act of loving the Games but I don't know how much longer I can do that. I lied to Snow I didn't edited out the incident from the Reapings but I didn't. I wanted the Districts to have even the tiniest shred of hope that someone in the Capitol cares for them. I want to something, I need to do something. The Capitol won't help and it's too soon after the rebellion for them to want to do anything.

Then while I sit on my luxurious couch watching the dull programs on this late at night it hits me. There was one victor who the Capitol never got to and I know exactly where he is. I can't help it I laugh a little bit. Snow won't know what hit him once I convince that victor to help him. What was his name? I think for a minute confused as to why I can't remember his name. Then I remember it was Gloss, one of the twins from District one. Perfect, he'll definitely help me.

 **A/N: I still need tributes. I have twelve now so I am half way there. Also I'm making the tribute limit four so I can get started quicker.**

 **The spots still open are:**

 **Both from District three**

 **Both from District five**

 **Male from District six**

 **Both from District nine**

 **Male from District ten**

 **Female from District eleven**

 **Both from District twelve**

 **That's about all I have to say.**

 **1) Did you like Crystal's Pov?**

 **2) Now that I've dropped a few little details what do you think the arena is?**

 **3) Were you expecting Crystal to be a rebel?**

 **4) Do you think Gloss will help her?**


End file.
